Switched
by LiberTea4ever
Summary: Arthur was just a simple servant. Alfred was your everyday heroic Prince. And they were happy with everything being the way it was. Life was great! Or at least that's what they thought. UsUk Cardverse.
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful morning in the Spades kingdom. A perfect day to eat breakfast outside Arthur thought as he prepared the breakfast setup in the garden. The Prince had requested it for his date with a young maiden he had met in the capitol yesterday.

He had claimed that she was the one. His true love. However Arthur knew better. As soon as he discovered one thing he didn't like about her he would dump her. He did this every week. Sometimes he wondered why the Prince even bothered.

He had just set everything up when he heard Alfred finish making one of his cheesy jokes and the lady of the week giggling. Arthur quickly made sure he was presentable before standing by the ladies chair.

Arthur didn't bother listening. He knew the routine. Pull out their chairs, serve them a piece of cake, pour the tea and handle their every need.

"I'm glad you could make it Ms. Whelston."

"Please call me Sophia. Or Sophie if you prefer." Sophia said smiling shyly. Arthur felt like rolling his eyes. Never heard that line before. It was sooo original.

Alfred chuckled. "Alright Sophie. I'm glad you could make it."

Sophie giggled. "How could I not? Missing a date with the Prince is like a starving man denying food. It's impossible."

No it wasn't. Food is necessary for survival. A fun date with the Prince wasn't.

"Awe I'm nothing special." Alfred said smiling.

You're just the future king of Spades. Nope, nothing special about you.

"Yes you are! You're sweet, kind and brave!"

And a Prince with a huge fortune. That certainly has nothing to do with how special he was.

"Stop you're making me blush."

Sophie giggled. Arthur served her a big piece of cake that she would only eat half of. Claiming that she couldn't eat an entire piece of cake. Yeah right. She just did. The cake was big enough to be two slices.

They continued with their polite conversation until they got to her sob story. She and her family were barely able to make it by and she had to do horrendous things just for one measly meal and blah blah blah. They always played the sympathy card.

And as usual Alfred was trying to comfort her. After their date he sent her home and promised to meet up with her soon. Of course this was a lie. He had no intention of contacting her ever again.

"What was wrong with her this time?" Arthur asked cutting him another slice of cake.

"Her teeth were too perfect." Alfred said sighing.

Arthur raised a brow. "How could someone's teeth be too perfect?"

"I don't know they just are." He said taking a bite.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say your majesty."

Alfred pouted. "You're such a meanie."

"And you're an idiot. Yet somehow your our future king." Arthur said as he walked away.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and continued to eat.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! I'm only doing short chapters since I don't have much time to write. I hope you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Arthur was dusting the library while Alfred studied for his coronation day. It was important that the young Prince get everything perfect. From his manners to his smile, it all bad to be precise.

"Arthur what does eccentric mean again?" Alfred asked.

"Unconventional."

Alfred looked at him clueless. Arthur stopped dusting and sighed.

"Something strange."

"Oh ok thanks."

They worked in a comfortable silence until Yao came barging in.

"You denied another girl?!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. This again.

"Yes Yao I denied another girl. So what?"

"Alfred, if you don't choose a queen you'll loose the throne. You only have a year and a half left before you turn twenty-one. It's imperative that you choose a bride soon."

"You can't rush love. Besides what if I want to marry a man?"

Yao raised a brow. "You're gay?"

"No I'm bisexual. Learn the difference."

"Fine, you're bisexual. That doesn't matter. You need to marry a woman to produce an heir."

"But what if I don't love her?"

"Love doesn't matter when you're royalty. Duty always comes first. If you do by chance fall in love with someone else then have an affair. Your father did."

Alfred glared. "I'm not that kind of person Yao. When I make a commitment to someone I keep it."

"What about your commitment to the kingdom?" Yao asked his face turning red from anger.

"How can I commit to a kingdom if I can't commit to one person?" Alfred countered slamming his hands on the desk.

Before the argument could get any worse Arthur stepped in.

"Stop it you two! Alfred, Yao is right. As much as it sucks you need to find a Queen even if you don't love her. It's what's best for the kingdom." Alfred huffed and sat back in his chair. Yao smiled smugly.

"And Yao, give Alfred some slack. He has plenty of time to find a bride. Marrying someone is a big commitment that Alfred takes seriously. You should be proud that he's looking for the right woman to rule beside him. It shows how much he cares for the kingdoms future."

Yao sighed. Arthur had a point. "Alright, I'll lay off for now. But if he doesn't choose a bride six months before the coronation then I get to choose."

Arthur looked at Alfred. "Does that sound fair enough?"

"I guess... But I get to say what kind of girl. I don't want a stuck up brat."

Yao nodded. "I can agree to those terms."

"Good. Now Yao did you need anything else? Alfred was in the middle of studying for his speech."

He nodded. "I do actually. King Ivan is coming to ask you a favour."

Alfred raised a brow. "Ivan? The guy who vowed to destroy me and my country?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alfred you and Ivan were kids when he said that."

"So? He still said it."

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that he is coming to ask you a favour."

"When will he be here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because this is a private meeting. Only a few trusted people know."

Alfred whistled. "That must be one hell of a favour then."

"Indeed."

"Alright I better prepare then. Arthur please make sure my armour is polished and ready to go."

"Yes your majesty." He said and left the room.

Arthur went down into the armory where he was met with sweat and testosterone. The Aces had just gotten back from training and were now putting their things away.

"If it isn't the milk drinker! The Prince's personal servant."

Great. These idiots. They always made fun of him for being short and weak. They often called him a milk drinker because he couldn't lift an ax above his head like them.

He ignored him and grabbed Alfred's armor. It was made of magical steel that was blessed by the clocks. It would change size for the current King of Spades.

It was passed down to every man or woman that was crowned King. Bloodline didn't matter whatsoever. As long as one of the royals was of royal decent the kingdom of Spades would prosper. However if none were of royal lineage then Spades would fall forever.

Arthur heard Stephen's heavy footsteps head towards him

"Hey milk drinker! Shine my boots." Stephen said putting his dirty boot on Alfred's armor.

"Please get your foot off his majesty's armor. You'll scuff it." Arthur said patiently.

"Then shine my boots peasant."

"I'll shine your boots as soon as you kiss my arse."

Stephen growled and punched him. Arthur fell to the ground and groaned.

"What was that milk drinker?"

"I said I'll shine your boots as soon as you kiss my arse." He said panting. The next thing he knew there was pain in his stomach and then his jaw.

"Still want to talk shit?"

Arthur stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought. Come on guys let's go to the pub."

He kicked Arthur in the stomach one last time as he walked past him.

Arthur waited until he couldn't hear any more footsteps to get up. He was really going to feel this in the morning.

"Bloody buffoons. How they got to be Aces I'll never know."

"Hey Arthur." A soft voice greeted behind him.

"Hello Matthew. Coming to feed Bruno?" He asked referring to the armory's "guard dog".

"Yeah- Arthur you're face!" He gasped quickly looking Arthur over.

Arthur pulled away. "Matthew I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"Arthur it's turning black. Did Stephen do this?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah but I had it coming."

"Yeah right. Stephen's an asshole. Everyone knows that."

"Everyone but Alfred."

"No offense Arthur but my brother is an idiot."

"And he's the idiot that hired him." Arthur said chuckling.

Matthew smiled. "So why are you polishing the royal armor?"

"Alfred has a very important meeting with the King of Clubs tomorrow."

"Really? About what?" He asked putting food in Bruno's bowl.

"I'm not sure. I just know that it's hush hush."

"Maybe it's a marriage proposal?" Matthew suggested.

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Alfred and Ivan? Those two would kill each other before the ceremony even began."

Matthew started laughing. "No! Definitely not those two. I was thinking someone more level headed and quiet."

"I only know a few people like that." He said thinking about it.

"Well don't think too hard. I hardly doubt it has anything to do with marriage." Matthew said leaving the room.

* * *

Alfred paced his room nervously. He was going to meet Ivan, the King of Clubs, in less than an hour.

What was this great favour that he needed to ask for in private? Was he thinking of going to war with Hearts or Diamonds?

He certainly hoped not. A war would mean the end of the peace treaty. Which would enact the great war between the human and magical realms.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Your majesty the king has arrived." A maid said opening the door.

"What!? H-he's early."

"Yes well he said it was urgent."

Alfred sighed. "Fine. Prepare us a meal. I'll be there soon."

The maid bowed. "Yes your majesty."

Alfred flopped on the bed. Great just great. Now Ivan was going to mock him for being late.

"Alfred stop pouting and get up. We have to get you armor on." Arthur said pushing the armor in.

"But it's not fair. I was going to act cool and mature when he came in."

"Oh well. Act cool and mature when you walk in."

Alfred glared. "Can't you feel sorry for me just this once."

"I'm afraid that's not in my job description."

Alfred pouted. "You're mean."

Arthur flicked his forehead. "But you love me anyways."

Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur into the bed with him. "True."

Arthur blushed. "Alfred-"

Alfred put a finger to his lips. "I know. We can't be together but can we just let ourselves believe it's possible. Just for a few minutes?"

Arthur bit his lip. "We should get you ready." He said pulling away.

Alfred didn't say anything.

They sat in a tense silence as Arthur put his armor on him.

"There you're ready to go." Arthur said stepping back.

"Thanks... Sorry for earlier. I just... I love you so much. You're the only person I want to be with."

"I know but the kingdom needs an heir."

"I don't care about a stupid heir. Why can't Yao marry someone and produce an heir?"

"Because he doesn't have time to raise a child. The Jack rarely produces children."

"Then why not the Queen?"

"You have to marry the Queen idiot. It's tradition."

"Screw tradition!"

"Alfred F. Jones! Language."

"Sorry. I'm just really frustrated."

"As am I but you'll just have to deal with it. We all do. Now suck it up. We can't leave Ivan waiting any longer." Arthur said leaving the room.

Alfred followed quietly. He had a bad feeling about this meeting with the King of Clubs.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter two. I hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan waited in the conference room. He had been there for an hour and a half yet no Prince.

"What could be taking the Prince so long?" Elizaveta asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's bedding a maid. I would expect him to do something as low as that." Ivan suggested.

"Really Ivan?" Elizaveta asked with a deadpan look.

"I am only being honest."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. The maids walked in holding trays of food.

They set one down in front of each of them. They lifted the lids revealing spicy chicken sandwiches with ranch and fries on the side. There were carbonated drinks called soda as well. It was a Spadian delicacy. One that Ivan didn't mind and Elizaveta loved.

"Excuse me could I have one to go? My husband Roderick would love to have one when we get home."

The maid nodded slightly. "Of course your majesty." She said and left to have the chef make another one.

"Always so generous towards your husband."

"Yes, well I love him. If only he didn't have to stay behind and keep track of the kingdom."

"I agree but you know that's how our kingdom works."

"I understand but why did I have to come?" She asked sighing.

"Because I need your help showing a vision."

She frowned. "What vision?"

"One that will reveal the truth and change the course of history."

She glared at him. "You better not have harmful intentions." She warned.

"Of course not. I only wish to fix a wrong." He said innocently.

Alfred walked in with Yao and Arthur following close behind. Elizaveta gave Ivan a warning look before giving her attention to Alfred.

"Sorry for the delay. We had some business to attend to." Yao apologized.

"No it's fine. We didn't wait very long." Elizaveta said smiling sweetly.

"Still we feel bad. I'll have Arthur cater to you for the rest of the day. He's the most reliable servant we have." Alfred said sitting in his throne.

Ivan smiled. "Thank you but we won't be here that long."

"Really? That's very surprising. I thought you had a favor to ask."

"I did but it's a simple yes or no question."

"Then why not send a letter?"

"Because it's something that needs to be asked in person. It's a personal question." Ivan said seriously.

Alfred sat back. "Does it involve in the four kingdoms?"

He shook his head. "No it doesn't."

"I see. Then please continue."

Ivan nodded and stood up. With a deep bow he asked the favour in which Alfred would probably never allow. "I wish to marry your brother Matthew."

Alfred's eyes widened. "What! No way."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not good enough for him."

"But how? I can provide a steady income and I would stay loyal to him. I can even compensate you if you'd like."

"That's not the problem. I cannot just sell Matthew for marriage. He deserves to find love and live happily every after."

"I understand. Then how about we do a trial bases? Let him live with me for a year and if he doesn't love me by then I will send him home. And in exchange I'll show you an important vision that my father had many years ago."

Yao frowned. "Vision? What are you talking about Ivan?"

"Many years ago just as I was born my father had a vision. One that could change the course of history forever. A wrong that needed to change in order to save the four kingdoms."

"What! Why didn't he show the previous king and queen? Why didn't you?" Alfred asked angry.

"Because it has to be told at the right point in time or else it could end up worse." Elizaveta explained.

Alfred pinched the bridge of his nose. This was so frustrating. He needed to know what the vision was in order to keep the kingdom safe but that would mean sending his brother off for a year.

"Alfred we have to agree to Ivan's demands. If we don't who knows what could happen." Yao whispered.

"I know I know. Fine Ivan, Matthew will stay with you for a year. If he falls in love with you then you may marry him. However if he doesn't you will back off."

Ivan nodded. "It's a deal. Elizaveta please recite the projection spell."

She did as she was told without hesitation. A screen appeared on the wall with a couple holding a baby with golden blonde hair and green eyes. They were smiling proudly at their bundle of joy.

Out of nowhere a Joker appeared.

"Good day your majesties."

"Hello Gilbert. Have you come to bless our child?" The woman asked.

"Of course! I've blessed every one of you other children. Why wouldn't I bless this one?" He said grinning widely.

"Sorry we're just a little nervous. This is our fourth child after all. We thought you might not bother." The man apologized.

"That's just mean. I'm not that lazy you know."

He laughed. "Are you sure about that?"

Glibert pouted. "You're the meanest people I've ever met."

"You know you love us." She giggled.

"Yeah I guess. Now come on lets see what this kid has to offer."

She handed the child to him. Gilbert removed the cloth to reveal none other than Arthur.

Yao's eyes widened. No it couldn't be...

Baby Arthur began to glow a golden light. The couple looked happy until it turned black. Gilbert gulped.

"This isn't good."

"What do you see?" She asked.

"Is he going to destroy the kingdom?" Her husband asked.

"Yes and no..."

"What does that mean?"

"I saw two paths that he could take. In the first one he could become the best ruler this kingdom has ever seen, fall in love and live a happy life. In the other he would be manipulated by the same person that he fell in love with and destroy all four kingdoms."

"How do we prevent this from happening?" The man asked serious.

"You'll have to switch places with the Jones. They're having a child within the general time period. By doing so this will prevent the events that cause this. But there's still a heavy price to pay."

"What is it?"

"You will die from a disease in a few months and your children will be separated. No one will remember you ever being royalty. That's all I can tell you."

The woman let a few tears slip and her husband hugged her. "If that's what it takes then so be it." She whispered.

Gilbert nodded. "I'm sorry it has to turn out like this."

She shook her head. "No it's fine. All that matters is the kingdom's and our children's happiness."

"You two are the bravest humans I've ever met." Gilbert said sadly.

"Thank you. Please watch over our children after we pass."

"I will." He whispered and with a flash of magic they were replaced with Alfred's parents. His mother was smiling and heavily pregnant.

The images disappeared.

They sat in silence trying to take in what they saw.

"If that's true then that means..." Yao whispered.

"Arthur is the true heir." A voice spoke up from the ceiling.

They looked up to see none other than the Joker himself.

~ω~

A/N: There we have it. Hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
